


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, One-Shot, batman 50, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Onr-shot for Batcat Week 2018: Day 1





	Beginnings

Since he’d seen her he knew there was something different about her. Maybe it was the way she moved. Or the way she talked. 

He captivated him. Fascinated him.

She was that type of puzzling and mysterious woman that always ended up making his life a whirlwind. 

Maybe it was the cat-ears. Maybe it was that he could see himself in her. Batman and Catwoman wearing masks to pretend they’re not as fucked up as they are.

A much as he wanted to, capturing Catwoman was never his priority. Not when there tons of other criminals posing a real threat to the people of Gotham. But she was always in his mind, in the back of his head,in the tip of his tongue. He was trying to figure her out. Every time she stole something, he studied her moves, her tactics. She was a mystery he wanted- maybe even needed- to solve.

By the time he captured her, he already knew her. Where she’d been. What she’d done. Who she was. Selina Kyle. 5 feet 7. Gothamite. Orphan. Black hair. Green eyes. 

Like everyone else, she was a mystery solved. She called herself the Cat at first, she had emerald eyes of course. But then.... when she looked at him.... really looked at him. He really saw her. Her eyes where not what they should be.

They did not have evil or anger. Just pain. And he understood.

There was something different about her. It was her eyes. What he saw in them. They were green but had so many others colors. Colors he never expected to see.

He thought he had her all figured out, but her eyes weren’t one thing. They changed they moved. The details in them, they defied anything he could do as a detective. 

He couldn’t make them into a story.

She’s not the cat, she’s not Selina, she’s not the little girls in the alleys. She’s not someone who can be figured out. Or solved. And she never will be


End file.
